


She Started It!

by probablyjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This is supposed to be funny, animal/human love hate, dog person!tyler, that was a dumb tag, the cat doesn't like tyler, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyjosh/pseuds/probablyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's cat doesn't like Tyler. Tyler tries to love the cat but he's too much of a dog person.</p>
<p>(otp prompt from otpdisaster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Started It!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know

Of course Tyler isn't one to complain about Josh's cats, even though he never loved them as much as dogs, but  _this cat_ is just pure evil. He tried to be friendly and nice, but it's like the thing sensed that he didn't favor the being that much. This cat was practically  _mocking_ him. Propped up on the couch's edge with it's bushy black tail swishing to the side so elegantly. Tyler glared at the cat, not bothering to show he didn't necessarily like it today. With her stupid cat name, Petunia. He didn't exactly want to approach the animal-beast-thing, but he wanted to watch some TV. He could just sit on the other end and quietly enjoy whatever is on. But as Tyler started taking steps forward the cat's nose scrunched up, and it's mouth opened to reveal her sharp fangs letting out a loud and fierce hiss.

 

"Shut up, Petunia, you..." Tyler muttered something along the lines of 'stupid cat' so Josh wouldn't hear from the kitchen. Taking another step forward towards the couch Petunia stood up on her long cat legs and growled. Tyler rolled his eyes trying to ignore her, taking another step. She growled again, but this time louder. Tyler began to glare again, frustrated with the damn thing, and let out a mock growl, trying to be intimidating so she would _just back off._  

But she didn't, her paw swiped the air as she let out a howl this time. Tyler yet again sarcastically yowled. Petunia let out an even  _louder_ yowl herself. Tyler raised his voice when copying her  _again._ She hissed once more to trying and make him stop, but he only let out a more powerful hiss.

"Meorwwwwwwww," She growled. 

"Meorww, meow, meorw!" Tyler yelled back. Looking like a complete  _fool._

_Hiss._ from the cat.

Hiss. from Tyler.

_Yowl._

Yowl.

_Screech._

Incoherent meowing.

The cat jumped down and began to bite at Tyler's ankle aggressively biting, and using the rabbit feet technique with her hind legs to scratch his while using her front claws to latch on. Tyler yelped in surprise swinging his leg violently in the air, swinging the cats body loosely in the air.

He yowled, and angrily spat "Meorwww meowrr" while hissing at the cat, which of course did the same.

Tyler finally got the cat off and it sprung back and began hissing angrily. He hissed even louder. They did this back and forth without thinking about stopping.

 

Just as Tyler was hissing and that cat, Josh walks in with a confused expression. The cat hisses at Tyler. Josh takes another step. Tyler hisses back.

 

Laughter bubbled out of Josh's chest as he watched the two continue, not hesitating one moment to fire back with all they had. 

 

Tyler stopped mid hiss with big eyes and a shocked expression. A dark red blush bloomed across his whole face and ears. 

 

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing." He said as he covered his face with his hands. Josh approaches him, resting a hand on his shoulder to support him, and lent down to let heavy laughter flow out.

 

" _Oh my god,"_ Josh weezed out, " _That's gold, I can't believe you were fighting with a_ cat!" A loud contagious laughter boomed out, causing that rat to scurry out, and eventually Tyler joined in on the laughter.

Tears streamed down Josh's face as he tried to recover from what he just saw.

"I knew you didn't like her that much, but  _really?_ Hissing at a cat to win a fight, with a  _cat!"_ Josh repeatedly emphasized. 

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever," and walked off to their room.

"Oh come on, Ty! It was funny!" Josh called out, bursting into another fit of laughter as he walked to catch up with his boyfriend before he locked him from their room.

**Author's Note:**

> extra credit points if you can point anything out that doesn't make sense. thanks


End file.
